


Slow Burn Thrill Part 2

by sleepypercy



Series: Lowered Inhibitions [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared can't seem to stay away from Mr. Ackles, not even when Jensen's son/Jared's best friend is home.<br/>Continued fill for prompt at OTP Kink Meme.<br/>(Also, there will be a Part 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn Thrill Part 2

Jared’s got Mr. Ackles backed up against the wall, his lips so puffy and blood-filled that Jared has to stop biting and kissing them for a moment to appreciate how absolutely debauched they make the man look. Jared loves this moment. When Mr. Ackles is completely and successful stripped of his professional and highly-stressed persona that he wears at the office. When he’s just Jensen. Vulnerable, submissive, and so goddamn beautiful that it makes Jared more than a little possessive.  
  
The tips of Jared’s fingers trace the swollen edges of Jensen’s lips while he breathes heavily, and Jared can’t help but imagine all the dirty things he’s going to do to that well-abused mouth.  
  
“Fuckin’ gorgeous, Jensen,” Jared says reverently, and Jensen’s eyes grow wide and nervous as he darts a glance down the hallway in the direction of the living room.  
  
Jared doesn’t even have to look. He’s already well aware of what Mr. Ackles is worried about. Grinning, he leans in to darken the spot behind Jensen’s ear that he likes to think of as _his_. His teeth worry the plum-ripe area even darker so Jensen can’t forget who owns that patch of skin… as well as the rest of the body attached to it. “Worried that your son might overhear?” Jared taunts in a whisper when his mouth pulls back.  
  
Chad is the reason they’re in the hallway. They’d started out in the kitchen, salad ingredients pushed aside, edamame beans spilled on the floor, and Jensen bent over the kitchen counter with Jared pressed in from behind. Ignoring the man’s protests, which had grown weaker by the second, Jared’s hand had dipped into his jeans, wrapping around Jensen’s hot dick while his crotch rutted against Jensen’s ass.  
  
For all of Mr. Ackles’ protests and flushes, Jared doesn’t doubt that he gets off on the rush of letting Jared grind up behind him in the kitchen, out in the open where a neighbor might glance through the window or Chad could walk in at any second. Jared’s itching to take it further, to test what Jensen’s willing to do if Jared says it in just the right tone of voice. Because he’s pretty sure Jensen likes that, too. Jared taking control.  
  
But then they’d both heard the car door shut, and Jensen had bolted upright so fast that Jared was lucky to come away with his nose still in one piece. Jensen darted into the hallway, but Jared caught his arm and yanked him to a stand-still, all while Chad had run in, thrown his bag on the floor, and wandered into the kitchen to dish himself up some of the lasagna that was sitting on top of the stove.  
  
When they’d heard the sound of the TV turning on and Chad crashing on the couch, Jensen had relaxed, started to button his shirt back up and run his fingers through his hair to fix the mussed strands. But Jared grabbed both of Jensen’s hands, forcing them up over his head. With his fingers tight around Jensen’s wrists, Jared held Jensen’s startled gaze for a moment, enjoying the nervous confusion shifting across the man’s face.  
  
After drinking in Jensen’s uneasiness for a few more seconds, Jared’s eyes fell to Jensen’s lips, still swollen and cherry-red, and he lunged forward to catch them against his mouth and teeth. Jensen’s embarrassment always made him taste sweeter, especially when accompanied by those cut-off, self-conscious moans that, if it weren’t for the blare of the TV, would have alerted Chad to their presence a long time ago.  
  
* &*  
Jared’s hungry mouth is still over Jensen’s when he reaches down to pop open the button on his dress pants, splitting open the zipper and rubbing his thumb against the thick shape of Jensen’s cock through his underwear. Jensen whimpers and his hands rush down to push Jared away. But Jared knocks them aside, hooks his thumbs under the band of Mr. Ackles’ briefs, and draws them all the way underneath his balls. He sinks down to the floor as well, palms running all around Jensen’s clothed thighs.  
  
“ _Jared_ ,” Jensen hisses quietly before his expression softens, turns pleading. He licks his lips – god, Jared loves that nervous tic of his – then whispers, “Please stop. He’ll hear.”  
  
A full-smile splits across Jared’s face, making his dimples pop out as he stares up at Jensen from his kneeling position on the floor. Leaning forward, he runs his lips over the head of Jensen’s hard cock, precome heavy enough to shine his lips while Jensen’s body freezes beneath his hands. “Only if you want him to,” Jared says softly, licking the taste of Jensen off his lips. “You’re the one making all the noise.”  
  
He swallows Jensen’s cock down in one motion, messy and enthusiastic. His throat closes in and lips seal tight enough that Jensen has to shove the back of his hand into his mouth to keep from crying out. Jensen’s teeth sink deep into the meat of his hand, creating a jagged, red curve as he tries to choke down every wild sound flung up from his chest.  
  
By the time Jared’s gulping down Jensen’s release, tears are tracking down the sides of Jensen’s face from trying to hold it all in. Jared licks one last time. His tongue narrowed to a point against the sensitive slit before he tucks the older man’s cock back in and jumps to his feet to catch those salty tears with his lips.  
  
Pinching Jensen’s jaw inside his fingers, Jared moves his head down to slip his tongue inside Jensen’s opened mouth. He can feel the vibration of Jensen’s protests before Jensen finally manages to wrench his face to the side and gasp out: “Let’s… we can g-go to my room. Shut the door.”  
  
It’s obvious how anxious Jensen is to get them out of earshot of his son. Jared finds it more entertaining than anything else, but he doesn’t mind playing along for the moment.  
  
“Of course,” he says, reaching out to grab Jensen’s hand, allowing him to lead them down to the hall to his bedroom.  
  
Once inside, Jared presses Jensen into the mattress, fucks him until the bedframe smacks against the wall, and Jensen’s muffled shouts against the mattress bleed through the thin walls. There’s little doubt that they can be heard from the living room. And possibly throughout the rest of the neighborhood, too.  
  
Jensen refuses to leave the room after that, too embarrassed to face his teenage son. He’s pretty damn stubborn about it, too. Turns his back on Jared. Flings the sweaty, stained sheet over his red face.  
  
Laughing, Jared reaches underneath the sheet to slyly slip his fingers back into Jensen’s puffy, dripping hole. The older man makes a short, choked-off noise, although his hips immediately start churning into the rhythm of Jared’s pushes and pulls. Yeah, Jensen was made to be filled with dick. Although Jared likes to think that Jensen prefers Jared’s to anyone else’s.  
  
Jensen gets fucked one more time before Jared goes home.  
  
*&*  
  
Jared thinks there’s nothing quite as beautiful and erotic as the sight of Jensen blushing. It doesn’t take much, either. A comment or two on how gorgeous he looks with his lips stretched wide around Jared’s cock. A plea for Jensen to stop biting his lip and let out those slutty sounds Jared loves so much. A handful of dirty words whispered into his ear while he’s at work, his office number swiped from Chad’s cellphone. Not that Jared gets to see the way Jensen’s cheeks pink up during that last one, but the hitch in his breathing is more than enough to give him away.  
  
Jared can’t keep his hands off the man. His grades and other social obligations are starting to suffer, but he can’t bring himself to care about that. Not when Mr. Ackles just looks so damn fuckable all the time. It’s inevitable that Chad has, on several occasions, caught them making out in the kitchen and grinding on the couch. And while at first Jensen tried to squirm out from under Jared, and Chad would quickly exit the room, they both learned to grow use to Jared’s insatiable lust – at least on a superficial level.  
  
Chad and Jared still hang out as usual. They’re sitting at the kitchen table one late afternoon, finishing up their chemistry homework, when Mr. Ackles gets home from work. After taking off his coat and putting his things on the side table by the door, Jensen walks by Jared to get his usual after-work bottle of beer from the fridge.  
  
It’s Friday, and Jared can always see a difference at the end of the week when Mr. Ackles is worn down from the stress and demands of his job. After popping off the top of a Sam Adams, Jensen leans against the counter and takes a long grateful pull, shutting his eyes as he lets the alcohol settle in.  
  
Jared smiles as he watches a bit of the tension slowly ease from Jensen’s shoulders. The bottle slides inside Jensen’s lips, and Jared can feel himself chub up at the sight of Jensen’s soft mouth around the dark rim. When those green eyes open again, Jared motions Jensen over, putting his hand on Jensen’s back and tucking him in close.  
  
“Long day?” Jared inquires, smoothly taking the bottle from Jensen’s hands and placing it on the table so that he can guide Jensen’s face down to his. Jensen has just enough time to nod before Jared sucks his lower lips inside his mouth, teeth scraping off the last traces of beer before his tongue slides inside to rub against all those soft, pink places.  
  
The kiss lasts long enough that Chad coughs pointedly, and Jared grins against the corner of Jensen’s mouth, his hand drifting to wrap around the side of Jensen’s thigh.  
  
Turning to face his friend, Jared chuckles and says, “Got a problem, Chad? Or were you feeling left out?” He watches Chad start to gather up his things, probably hoping to make a quick exit before he can be traumatized for the fifth time in as many days. But before Chad can make his escape, Jared grabs his arm and forces Chad to a quick stop. Dropping his voice to a soft, low pitch, Jared says, “Hey, no need to rush off. We didn’t forget about you; you’re more than welcome to stay. I’ll even show you all the best ways to help your dad relax after a long workweek, if you want. What do you think, Chad? Would you like that?”  
  
Chad’s feet shuffle restlessly as he warily meets Jared’s eyes, cheeks burning hot.  
  
Grin widening, Jared leans in and says, “You just take your finger, slide it right up his—”  
  
“ _Jared_!” Jensen hisses before he can finish. Chad shakes off Jared’s grip and dashes out of the room. The sound of his bedroom door slamming shut reverberates from down the hall, and Jared laughs softly.  
  
“You shouldn’t tease him like that,” Mr. Ackles says reprovingly, breathing catching when Jared’s hand starts moving back and forth inside his thigh.  
  
“Really?” Jared says, lips twitching with amusement. “Because I think he likes it. I think he was imagining how hot you’d look with my fingers up your ass, and that’s why he ran.”  
  
When Jared’s hand slides in to rub across Jensen’s crotch, his mouth hangs open as he takes in a shaky breath, no words coming out. With his thumb tracing the seam on the side of Jensen’s zipper, Jared licks his lips, looks up at Jensen, and quietly orders, “Take off your pants.”  
  
Jensen makes a soft whine then reaches down to undo his belt and zipper, letting his dress pants fall off his hips and down his legs to pool at his ankles. Jared casually leans back to watch as Jensen bends down to untie his shoes, pull them off, and line them up neatly in front of the kitchen cabinets. His socks are tucked inside his shoes and his pants are folded and placed on the side of the table.  
  
“So tidy and proper,” Jared comments as soon as Jensen is half-naked, his cock thickening between his legs and rising from a patch of light, russet curls. “Makes me wanna mess you all up.” Unlatching his belt and shoving his own pants to the ground, Jared guides Jensen into his lap, kissing him hard then whispering into his mouth, “Wanna get you all dirty and make you lose control. You want that too, baby? Wanna be my dirty, slutty boy?”  
  
Jensen doesn’t answer, just drops his head to bury his face in Jared’s neck. But Jared can feel the man’s cock digging into his belly, leaving trails of precome on Jared’s skin. Laughing softly, Jared slides a hand inside Jensen’s shirt and pinches his nipple hard enough that Jensen makes a high-pitched, loud mewl into Jared’s neck.  
  
“Come on, Jenny. Tell me. Is that what you are? What you wanna be for me?”  
  
When Jared’s hand moves to roll the other nipple between his fingers, Jensen huffs out a thick breath, straightening his back so he’s looking into Jared’s face as he nods. “Yeah,” he breathes out, hands gripped tight on Jared’s shoulders. Voice barely a whisper, Jensen says, “Wanna be your dirty boy. Want you to fuck me up.”  
  
“I know,” Jared says affectionately, fingers still tweaking Jensen’s nipples. “So beautiful, baby. Giving up all that tight control. Being so good for me.” He pulls off Jensen’s shirt, throwing it on the ground and latching his mouth around a pink, hardened nub. Jensen’s arms move around the back of Jared’s head, pulling him tighter as his hips rock in Jared’s lap.  
  
Jared fumbles in his pocket for the small bottle of lube he never leaves home without, especially when he plans on coming over here. The moment he pops open the top, Jensen tilts his hips, giving Jared all the access he needs. Jared pushes in two fingers right away as Jensen bites his lip and bears down. A few soft sounds escape as he grabs Jared’s shoulders and starts bouncing up and down on his fingers.  
  
By the time Jensen comes, back arched and Jared’s cock firmly inside his ass, he’s forgotten all about being quiet. His loud panting and sharp curses echo against the high kitchen ceiling as he orgasms, and he collapses against Jared’s chest, still straddling Jared’s thighs as they both catch their breath. Jared murmurs a few praises in Jensen’s ear as they come down from their highs.  
  
Jensen’s come is splashed all over Jared’s belly, and Jared slides a couple fingers through the mess then pushes them up to Jensen’s lips. The man immediately opens up and sucks them in. His eyes are tired, but he makes a small noise as his tongue drags around the digits inside his mouth, swallowing down every drop of come he can find.  
  
After pulling his fingers out, Jared shoves his mouth into Jensen’s, pleased with the bitter and salty taste on Jensen’s tongue. “So fuckin’ gorgeous,” he praises. “Not ever letting you go.” He thinks he can hear a sound in the hallway, just around the corner of the kitchen. But with a naked and well-fucked Jensen sitting in his lap, he doesn’t bother to check.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! ♥


End file.
